


Wired up

by SkylerSkyhigh, Tereox_X



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fast Food, Fluff, Help, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Overworking, Romantic Fluff, working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereox_X/pseuds/Tereox_X
Summary: Sans has to work on an annoying project. Red's there to make sure he won't overwork himself.





	Wired up

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
Red - X  
Sans - Sky  
Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Red watched Sans with a smile. They were in Sans' workshop and he was sitting on the couch as he watched over his mate to make sure he wouldn't overwork himself.

Sans was hunched over his desk, goggles over his eyes to prevent sparks from flying inside his sockets. He was working on a sensitive project and currently doing the wiring. It was small but very important-

*Spirk!

"Gah!" Sans flinched back when his little wiring exploded and smoked. He growled down at it and stood up in frustration, glaring at the piece of equipment like it had offended him.

Red frowned worriedly.

"Do you need a break, Sans?" He asked gently.

"I need to cool down." Sans said and put down his goggles, stomping towards the wall to grab his hoodie as he shed his lab coat.

"Stupid machine I swear it has a grudge against me since it's the fifth time." he grumbled angrily to himself.

"I'll bring back Grillbys." he said before walking out the door.

Red looked after Sans.

"Alright." He replied. He got up and went to the living room. Maybe he could set up some stuff for when Sans came back.

He paused when he passed Sans' little project.

Maybe he could look over the plans and help?

Red nodded to himself and looked through the plans. He was sure Sans would appreciate it.

~~~

Red sat on the couch with a smile as he waited for Sans to return.

He had set up something for Sans in hopes of cheering him up.

After ten minutes, Sans walked through the front door carrying a bag with Grillbys on it.

"Red I'm home." he called with a sigh, closing the door behind him and removing his hoodie.

Red smiled softly.

"Welcome home, Sans." He greeted.

Sans looked at Red and smiles, walking over to him and dropped the bag on the table. He cuddled next to Red. "Hey."

Red smiled softly and hugged Sans.

"Missed you." He replied.

"I wasn't gone that long." Sans smiled at Red and nuzzled him. "Sorry I stormed out. It's the fifth time it did that and I'm running out of ideas and material."

"It's alright, Sansy. Maybe use copper next time." Red suggested.

"Copper?" Sans asked Red in confusion. How was that going to change anything?

"It holds the electricity better." Red explained. "You should probably put some isolating around it too."

"Good idea." Sans hummed in thought. "But can you help me? My hand is kind of unsteady, which explains the third attempt."

Red smiled softly.

"Of course, Sansy." He replied gently.

Sans smiled at Red happily and kissed his cheek. "Such a sweetheart. Anyways, I got your favorite burger. Mustard madness."

Red blushed a bit.

"Thank you." He replied with a bright smile.

Sans smiled at him and gently kissed his mate.

"We should eat before working on that pesky project." he said when he pulled away. "I'm hungry after all that walking."

Red kissed back a bit.

He was flushed brightly as he looked up at Sans and nodded.

Sans smiled happily at Red. Such a sweetheart.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
